


My Hearts, My Wanderer

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: Zeratul and Raszagal were born to a pair of friends on the very same day, in the same healing rooms on Aiur. Everyone could see how they bonded immediately.But could their bond survive the test of the Nerazim banishment and trials resulting from it? Only time can tell. In the meantime, green and gold are never found too far apart in the leafy jungles of their home.Written for my best friend InkStainedWings, my Starcraft playing and RPing partner.Happy birthday, Cacti! :D
Relationships: Raszagal/Zeratul (StarCraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Hearts, My Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainedWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/gifts).



Raszagal and Zeratul were released from their incubator tubes on the same day, the tiny bodies wrapped in soft blankets and cradled safely in their mothers’ arms as the women departed towards their separate homes, the bright Aiur sun beating down on them in warm greeting.

The Sargas tribe elders welcomed them once big enough to be around others and when green eyes met gold for the first time, the little boy hummed psionically and reached for her, teeny claws touching as the priests allowed. It seemed they bonded then and there.

Stretched out on the grass, even if they couldn’t roll over or crawl yet, they seemed to keep looking at one another, Zeratul wiggling in an effort to get to those gold eyes that entranced him.

His mother scooted next to her friend so the babies could just lie there and stare, Raszagal moving first to try and get onto her side, managing to flop completely onto her face where she started crying.

The darker purple boy made little grunting noises as he wobbled like a beached fish until he could get his tiny arms around her, the adults cooing as the pair settled down comfortably for a nap together.

When they were old enough to leave the house on their own two little clawed feet, they were constantly running around with one another, with Zeratul usually fixing her mild injuries and reading her stories about old Protoss warriors or the Xel’naga when she had to rest, or Raszagal pulling him out of a dusty corner buried in books to get him some sunlight while they explored.

Exploring a cave one day, she fell down a hill one day and hurt her leg, the nuzzle and hug from Zeratul calming her tears of pain before he showed the beginnings of the prodigious strength he would develop as he grew when he picked her up, carrying her back to their village to find the healers.

He didn’t abandon her as she got her bone reset and hung into the same healing fluid that kept Dragoons from feeling pain, only leaving when her grateful parents arrived.

As they grew, everyone but themselves could see the deep attachment growing as they trained, one in psionics with the other in combat until their first Festival of the Shadows where they each achieved their Shadow Walks and became fully mature adults in the eyes of the tribal council.

Now considered the Rogue Tribes due to their nerve cord severings, their way of life had changed, and so had their courting rituals.

Raszagal stood tall and willowy next to her mother watching the dancers. No one saw the next movement, Zeratul just standing right in front of her one second and whooshing her off into the circle the next in a blatant declaration of his intentions, making her laugh.  
“Zeratul, what are you doing! We aren’t courting.”

He squinted at her as he tossed her around with the others, catching her firmly to his chest at the last beat to plant a nuzzling kiss on her.  
“Yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware the major age difference between the two and that Zeratul was (I believe) born on Shakuras or a different Nerazim-occupied planet.
> 
> I don't care, it's fanfic and we're producing fluff.
> 
> I ship Raszagal and Zeratul so hard.


End file.
